Camping Disaster
by tashxxxx
Summary: New Directions are on a camping trip when disaster stikes one of them.  How will they save him from certain death?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bus was filled with the singing. Everyone was trying to out-do each other, making the noise into an awful racket but none of them cared. Even the director, Mr Schue was laughing and singing along with them. It was one of these times when the New Directions just didn't care about what they sounded like, except maybe one Rachel Berry as she kept telling them to shut up.

The school had given the glee club money to go to a holiday camp for a week. Even though it wasn't what most of the girls, and Kurt Hummel the only out gay kid in Lima Ohio, would call fun they were all actually quite excited. It was a chance for the group to spend some time together, away from the small town they all lived in.

"I think we should all try singing at least the same song," shouted Rachel over the singing of her fellow Glee clubbers. They all just ignored her, although Finn, her boyfriend, did give her an apologetic look.

"What is her problem?" Mercedes questioned Kurt.  
>"She doesn't have one she just feels the need to be in charge of everything that goes on." The two best friends laughed at this.<br>"So, how are things with Blaine?"  
>"Oh, they're good." Kurt blushed slightly.<br>"Define good." Mercedes gave her friend a questioning look.  
>"I think she means have you gotten off with him yet." Santana cut in. This made Kurt blush even harder, shaking his head rapidly. Finn was retching as the rest of the glee club laughed.<p>

The rest of the bus ride was spent with the new directions talking rapidly.

"Right everyone," called the Glee club director, Mr Schue. "I want these groups in each tent: Quinn and Brittany, Rachel and Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Lauren, Sam, Finn and Kurt and Puck, Mike and Artie." Mr Schue looked around at the groaning faces. He would have let them choose who to share a tent with but he didn't really want any of the couples to actually make out in any of the tents and this was the only way to minimize this problem.

As the Bus came to a stop outside of a large clearing the New Directions all filed out of the bus. The spot in itself was very beautiful, and even had a small shack with indoor plumbing for which everyone was grateful for. There was a large forest at the edge of the camp which Mr Schue hoped the kids wouldn't wander to deep inside of.

Mr Schue gave each group a tent, grabbing one for himself. It was a new experience for a lot of the group, who had never been camping before.

"I don't think it goes that way." Sam said as Finn tried to attach two metal poles together. He dropped them on the floor, looking absolutely confused.  
>"Okay. So which way do they go?" Finn asked Sam. Sam shrugged in answer to this.<p>

They stood there puzzling over the tent for a few more minutes before Kurt stood up. They both looked at him, giving him exactly the same puzzled look; which Kurt found slightly freaky. He took the tent and started to put it up. After about 5 minutes they had a tent. Finn and Sam looked at Kurt, gobsmacked.

"Dude, how did you learn to do that?" Finn asked, surprised that Kurt of all people could put a tent together.  
>"There were instructions." Kurt waved a small piece of paper in front of their eyes.<br>"Oh." They both said. Kurt laughed at this.

Soon everyone had their tents set up and they were all sitting around a camp fire, eating smores and singing. They had had to collect their own fire wood and light it themselves. Mr Schue was a little surprised that Puck had lighter with him on this trip but everyone else wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They woke late the next morning, somehow managing to find their way into the right tents the night before, in a heavy daze of sleep.

Mr Schue was already sat by the fire by the time everyone had had a chance to use the small shack to get freshened up. Somehow, they had all managed to get dressed into something suitable for camping. Mr Schue was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Kurt and Mercedes had both managed to refrain from wearing anything over nice in the forest.

"Right, today I thought that we could have a walk around the forest." Mr Schue said, loudly. There were groans from around the group at this.  
>"Can't we wait till we've had breakfast Mr Schue?" Groaned Finn. Mr Schue smiled at this but nodded all the same.<p>

There was a collective sigh of relief as everyone went straight to the food and grabbed it. Slowly, the silent camp became aloud with the low rumble of the 13 students talking. Mr Schue smiled at this.

"Right, if we are all done, I suggest that we start with this little expedition." Rachel suggested to the group. "I would also like to suggest that we all take some food with us."  
>"Actually, Rachel I was going to suggest that." Mr Schue groaned. "Also, I think that, to make it easier, everyone should go together, with the people they are sharing a tent with." There was another collective groan at this.<p>

"That's unfair Mr Schue." Kurt groaned. He had hoped that he could have had some quality girl time on this trip but it looked as if he was stuck with Finn and Sam. _As if sharing a house with Finn wasn't bad enough, now I have to spend this whole time with the guy, _Kurt thought to himself.

"Princess has a point." Puck said. There was a collective mutter of agreement.  
>"Sorry guys but I thought that this way, if you didn't want to, you didn't have to spend the whole time with the whole group." Honestly, Mr Schue had been hoping that they wouldn't so as to escape having to go as well, and to escape Rachel's obsessive rant about solos.<br>"Well, we all want to go together." Tina said. _Apparently not, _Mr Schue thought. "Alright, if we're all done why don't we get going?"

Soon, they had all set off. The girls were right at the back of the group, except Rachel who had decided she needed to be upfront with Mr Schue so as to make sure they wouldn't get lost. She felt that boys were hopeless with directions.

Somehow all of the girls, minus Quinn, had managed to get the boys to get the boys to carry there rucksacks. The boys were having an intense discussion about how best to drink the alcohol; Puck had managed to sneak here, without Mr Schue knowing; while the girls and Kurt were busy discussing the latest issue of Vogue. Rachel was upfront with the map. She had decided that Mr Schue, being a man, couldn't direct them properly.

"I think we're lost." Mercedes whispered to Kurt.  
>"It's unsurprising what with Rachel Berry refusing to let anyone else read the map. They had come to a stop. Rachel was pouring over the map with Mr Schue trying desperately to pull it from her grasp.<p>

"This doesn't make any sense. All of the trees look the same." Rachel finally said. Everyone glared at her. _Too bad for trying to keep us from getting lost and to deep in the forest. _The only reason Mr Schue had decided to do this was because it seemed to be the only thing to do and he had the strange feeling that Puck had brought alcohol with him, which he was not going to give the kids a chance to try and drink.

"I knew it." Hissed Mercedes as Kurt shifted the rucksack he was carrying onto his other shoulder.  
>"I can't believe her. Why didn't anyone try and stop her from taking over."<br>"I know Kurt. We should of known that Berry would get us lost." Santana spoke this loudly, hoping that Rachel would hear. Which she did.

"Well it's not like you could do any better." She hissed.  
>"I could probably do better than you. Even Franken teen could and that is saying something." Santana and Rachel were now yelling at eachother.<p>

"Think we should try stopping them from shouting." Whispered Brittany. "I don't want to disturb any of the rabbits." Kurt gave her his best bitch-pleas face which made them all laugh.  
>"They should get it out of there system otherwise they'll be like this all night." The girls laughed at this.<p>

Finally, the girls had stopped yelling at each other and where now just glaring. "Right I think that we should get dinner before we find a way back." Mr Schue said as he pulled the map up to his face.  
>"Finally, I'm starving." Finn grinned.<p>

The girls went to grab their bags from the boys while Kurt and Quinn went to sit down, away from the boys. They didn't really want to hear them talk about boobs and football. The other girls were starting to make their way back to Quinn and Kurt, after kissing their respective boyfriends, in Santana's case just thanking Artie for letting her put her bag with Britt's on his chair.

As they made their way to the perfect spot a good distance from everyone else, they heard a low growl. Quinn whimpered.

Out from the bushes leapt a beautiful red fox. Its teeth were bared savagely. Quinn let out a scream as it pounced towards the pair. At the same moment Kurt pushed Quinn out of the way. Quinn fell awkwardly on her ankle as the fox leapt onto Kurt.

**Not sure what brought this story to come about, it just did. Hope you're enjoying this and please review. Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but doubt it'll last long feeling really bored today so you might just get a third chapter. Warning: next chapter contains a lot of gore and blood. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so pleased at the speed of my writing this, probably only because of my boredom though. Sorry for those that are reading my **_**Love at First Glance**_** but I feel I can't carry that on until I find either some inspiration or a more solid plot line. Hopefully, this story will make up for this though :)**

**Warning: Violence and blood in this chapter. If squeamish please skip.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. <strong>

Chapter 3

They all heard the scream before the saw the fox. They turned around just in time to see the fox leap onto Kurt. They heard him scream as the fox mauled and attacked him. Mr Schue had dropped the map onto the ground at the sound of Quinn's scream and was now rooting in his bag for the shot gun the camp owner had given him. He shouted at everyone to stay still and quiet. He didn't want the fox to attack anyone else.

His hands were shaking as he heard Kurt's screams but he couldn't break down completely. Finally, after what seemed hours he found the shot gun. He aimed it above his head a shot. The shot let out a loud bang that rang throughout the forest but also managed to scare the fox enough to abandon its prey. Just as it ran out of sight he saw about 4 small pups running after their mother.

Kurt hadn't thought about the consequences. He had just pushed Quinn out of harm's way as he saw the fox prepare to jump. He let out a involuntary whimper as it pushed him to the ground. His head hit a rock and he blacked out for a couple of seconds.

As he came back to his senses he could feel this teeth ripping into his tender flesh. He choked back a sob but couldn't hold back a scream. His arm was on fire. He could see black dots swarm into his vision but he fought back. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be mauled to death by a fox. He let out another scream choking on vomit and possibly blood.

As he started to slip into the blissful nothingness he heard a gunshot in the distance and felt the fox leap off of him into the forest. The last thing he saw was Quinn's scared face before he slipped into blackness.

**I know this chapter's very short but apparently I am terrible at writing about this sort of thing. Hope you are enjoying this as I've never attempted writing something like this before. Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgot to add pairings to the start of this so here they are:  
>KurtBlaine, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana (had to do this one), Sam/Mercedes, Puck/Lauren, Finn/Kurt(brother relationship)**

**Warning: aftermath of attack and blood.  
>Disclaimer: don't own Glee <strong>

Chapter 4

Finn was the first to reach Kurt after Quinn, who was limping horribly on her ankle. He was almost sick at the sight of his little brother lying on the floor cover in blood. There was blood everywhere, soaking onto the ground. His right arm look horribly mangled and the skin that didn't have any blood covering it was almost transparent.

The whole group was around Kurt now crying hysterically or sobbing quietly. Mercedes had actually been sick at the sight of her best friend on the ground. She had fallen onto the ground by his head stroking his blood matted hair softly.

Mr Schue had grabbed the first aid kit from his rucksack before making his way towards his students. He had expected Kurt to look terrible but he did not quite expect this. It looked as if Kurt was dead, or close to it.

He knelt next to Mercedes, quickly checking for a pulse and making sure Kurt was breathing; even though it was in audible pants that sounded too shallow. Mercifully, he was. Mr Schue had gone into professional mode quickly after knowing that Kurt was alive.

He knew what had caused the attack from the fox. He knew it had only been trying to protect its young. He didn't blame the animal. In fact he blamed himself. He wished he had just let the kids get drunk for the suspected alcohol that had been brought. At least then one of his students wouldn't be lying here injured.

"Alright, we need to get him out of here. Does anyone know any first aid." To his surprise Mike nodded. "Alright, I want you to have a look at Quinn's ankle, it looks like it might be sprained." Mike nodded, going over to where Quinn was now sitting. Somehow, Mr Schue was keeping a level head.

"Alright, does anyone have any signal on their phones." There was a quick rustle of fabric as they all dived for their phone but they all muttered no. "Shit."

Mr Schue had opened the first aid. "Alright, I need someone who actually knows how to read a map to find us the quickest way out of here." He heard Artie's wheelchair being pushed back to where he had dropped the map. He watched as he and Tina went to go and find it.

"Right, Mercedes can you stay here and help and can someone go and grab a bottle of water. You all need to give him some room by the way so I'd appreciate it if you could all move back a bit." He heard there steps wander back. Soon Rachel had returned with a bottle of water before retreating back to the others. He was glad about this.

He took a wad of paper from the first aid box and used this, along with the bottle of water and some disinfectant to clean the deep gashes were the animal had torn at Kurt's skin. He showed Mercedes how to do this and she started to do the same. Her hands were shaking but she was managing to power through them, if not just for her friend. At this Will felt a sense of pride to the diva.

He took a wad of bandages from the kit and started to wrap them around the cleaned gashes and bites. He saw that Kurt's right arm was looking particularly mangled so took off his jumper so as to make a make shift sling for it.

After a good 10 minutes of work Will had done all he could. Kurt was still unconscious though and he wasn't sure how he was going to get the kid out of here.

As if they had heard him speaking to himself Finn and Puck had come forward. Finn was in tears and Puck looked as if he was about to hit something. Will heard Finn let out a loud sob at the sight of his brother mangled and bandaged, lying on the forest floor, but he powered through his obvious distress.

"Right Finn, do you think you can carry Kurt for me?" Finn nodded. "Artie, Tina any luck in finding us a way out of here." Will yelled to them.  
>"Yeah. We think we've got one."<br>"Brilliant. Quinn how's your ankle."  
>"Sore, but it's fine." She whispered, she was obviously shaken from this. She was leaning heavily on Mike, who didn't look like he was able to support her fully though.<br>"Puck, I want you to help Quinn." Puck nodded, taking Mike's place who mouthed thanks to his teacher. "Right, Artie, Tina lead the way."

As the rest of New Directions started to follow them Finn leant down to pick Kurt up, bridal fashion. Kurt's head lolled onto Finn's shoulder, making him look like he was sleeping. Mercedes walked hand in hand with Sam, sobbing quietly. Will was quietly proud of all of the kids. He hadn't expected them to be so calm about all of this.

**Please Review so I don't feel like this story is just a waste of my bored out mind :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought it was to best to put this in Kurt's POV so as to get in more detail, probably going to be the only chapter with this in though. **

Chapter 5

Kurt POV

Everything was dark and numb. I could barely remember what had happened. I could remember the fiery pain but that felt so far away now. Now all I felt was a numb blissful cloud. Except it was so dark and...cold?

Was I asleep? What happened? Why can't I feel anything? Okay stop worrying. It's fine your probably just having a really weird dream. My little panic attack seemed to have evaporated now. I was calm.

Wait...what was that stinging sensation in my arm? Where was it coming from? I tried to move my arm from the source of the stinging but suddenly my arm felt like lead. Before I knew it I was drifting in the darkness again.

It was peaceful, numb. Am I dying? But then I had to ask myself why I was dying. I couldn't remember. Before I could dig through memories I was drifting again.

I felt myself being lifted. Strong arms were holding me. Who is that? Please put me down. Now I was moving I felt like I had motion sickness. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, they like my arm, and apparently the rest of my body, felt like lead.

I was drifting once more into the numb darkness. I really wish it would stop now. I'm getting sick of this. I just want to know what's happening...ore happened.

As if answering me I started to become more aware of myself. My limbs, especially my right arm and sides, were burning like I was being poked with a red hot poker. Why couldn't I go back to the numbness? I felt someone holding me. He was moving. His body was warm, unlike the feeling of absolute frozenness of mine. I shivered, involuntary. After that I couldn't stop. I was shaking and...wait...where those tears going down my face.

The person had stopped walking and I could hear murmurs of voices. But I couldn't tell what they were saying. Help Me! I screamed in my head. My body was killing me. Everything was a blind amount of pain and I couldn't ignore it. It felt like it was tearing me up inside. I just wanted it to stop. Please make it stop!

I groaned, loudly. I started to open my eye but it was harder than what it should have been. Everything hurt so much. I just want it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop?

The tears were back with vengeance now I was sobbing and shaking, violently. I felt the person carrying me lay me down on the ground. Someone had a hold of my hand, firmly. I tried to squeeze back and may have managed. My eye lids fluttered open and I was suddenly staring into the faces of all my friends. I groaned loudly, before rolling onto my stomach and coughing, violently.

I saw blood come out from my mouth as I coughed. Someone had their hand on my back, patting it gently. I felt like I was coughing my guts out now. When I finally lay back down, I could see a pool of blood on the floor.

I heard someone tell me to try and stay awake and it would be okay. I tried to say I was trying but I couldn't get the words out. They were stuck in my throat. I groaned again before I fell back into the blissfully numb blackness.

**This was longer than I thought it would be, never mind. Just for the record I wouldn't get used to all of these fast updates it's just because I'm bored so I might not update for a while. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the next addition of the chapter and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 6

The New Directions walked along the path in absolute silence.

Mr Schue looked around the group, seeing all of the sad faces. He felt that all of his kids were extremely brave not to start crying. They all powered through it for the sake of their friend.

Tina and Mike were leading the group. Tina was sobbing uncontrollably into Mikes shoulder while he held her tightly. He could feel the tears running down his face as well but tried to hide them. He knew that panicking wouldn't help.

Brittany was crying into Santana's arm, as they walked, holding onto Artie's hand. She felt lost and couldn't understand what was wrong with her dolphin. Santana held the crying girl, holding back tears herself. _She would not cry _she told herself firmly. Artie could feel the tears run down his face but made no effort to conceal them.

Lauren, Puck was both pissed. Puck had Quinn clutched to his side. She was limping horribly. Puck felt like hitting something. _No one pushes Princess around 'cept me _he thought bitterly. Quinn was an emotional wreck. She couldn't help but blame herself for this. _If Kurt hadn't pushed me out of the way I would have been the one mauled by a fox. _This thought made her cry harder.

Mercedes had a hold of Sam's hand so hard he felt it go numb, but he didn't blame her. Kurt was her best friend. She had changed from crying into Sam's shoulder to sobbing hysterically and now she was just silently crying; small shivers running through her body. Sam felt hot tears also run down his face but couldn't make them stop.

Rachel was being oddly silent. She was sobbing quietly as she walked next to Finn. She and Kurt had grown closer over the last year and she now thought of him as her best friend. She watched his small, fragile body bob up and down to the way Finn walked. The bandages Mr Schue had supplied to his wounds where now coated in blood. _How is he still alive? _She thought to herself.

Finn held the motionless body of his step-brother in his arms. He was crying softly as well. Kurt was really light in his arms and looked so fragile like real porcelain. Kurt's body felt frozen as he clutched him to his chest. He had never got on with Kurt until their parents had married. Now he really did feel like he had to protect Kurt from everything. It wasn't fair that he had to put up with everything he did. It wasn't fair that, on top of all the bullying, now this had happened.

Suddenly, Finn felt Kurt stir slightly in his arms. He clutched him closer to his body. He could feel Kurt start to shake, violently.  
>"Mr Schue." Finn called to his teacher. Mr Schue walked over to the tall teen to see the smaller one shaking in his arms.<br>"Finn. Put him down gently okay." Finn complied as his younger brother let out a horrible groan of pain. "Okay, Kurt can you hear me." Mr Schue spoke to the shivering boy on the ground. By now the rest of new directions were crowded round them as well. The boy seemed oblivious to them all.  
>"Kurt. Come on boo, please wake up." Mercedes sobbed to him. At the sight of Kurt shivering and sobbing on the ground new tears had leaked down her face. Tears were leaking down Kurt's pale skin.<p>

As the rest of New directions begged Kurt to wake up, they could tell that he had started to become more aware of himself. Finn, who had a hold of Kurt's hand felt a weak squeeze. He returned it, after gasping in surprise. "Come on Kurt. Please wake up." He whispered to him.

And then brown eyes met blue eyes as the fluttered weakly open. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief. Kurt emitted a loud, painful groan before rolling onto his stomach and coughed loudly. Mr Schue grabbed Kurt up so that he was kneeling on the grass as he coughed and spluttered. He patted Kurt's back gently as Kurt coughed.

Mr Schue was becoming terrified as Kurt coughed. Blood, and a lot of it, was coming out of Kurt's mouth as he coughed violently, sending shakes racking throughout his whole body. Finally, after too long Kurt stopped coughing.

I gently, placed Kurt's small frame back onto the floor. His eyes were fluttering shut as he continued to shake.  
>"Kurt," I shook him slightly on his left shoulder. There was no response. "Kurt. You need to stay awake." The kids eyelids started to close again. Will was on the verge of panicking now. "Kurt...Kurt...stay awake Kurt. Please stay awake." Kurt's eyelids were fluttering closed again now. And with one more painful groan he had fallen back into unconsciousness. Tears were running down everyone's cheeks now. Even Santana had been unable to hold them back.<p>

Mr Schue checked the boys pulse again. It had gotten weaker. He checked his breathing. It had gotten raspier and thinner. _I don't know how long he's gonna be able to hold on now. _

"Finn, pick Kurt up again. We need to get moving." I squeezed Finn's shoulder as I got up from the ground. "Right, we need to get moving and we need to get moving fast."

The urgency in his tone seemed to affect the whole group. It was as if they knew what their teacher was thinking. It was as if they knew that Kurt may not survive much longer.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Felt that I had to get a bit of Furt in there somewhere so yeah. If you're lucky I may update again today.  
>As always please review I like to know what you all think of my story. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Blood is mentioned once again in this chapter **

Chapter 7

By the time they had gotten back to the camp Kurt's breathing had gotten shallower. They had had to keep stopping on the way back so Tina and Artie could have a chance to figure out where they were. Kurt had not woken again after that brief moment in the forest.

"Does anyone have a signal on their phones now." Mr Schue yelled at the group as he took Kurt from Finns arms and laid him softly down onto the grass. Once again they all shook there heads.  
>"Mr Schue this is useless." He looked up to see Rachel yell over the group. "We can't carry on like this we need to get a signal on our phones and we can't take Kurt anywhere with us. Just look at him." She pointed at the panting boy, lying on the grass. "He's in no fit state to move from that spot." Will hated to agree with Rachel but he did.<br>"I know Rachel. If it weren't for the fact that we were in the middle of the forest I wouldn't have moved him at all." Mr Schue looked around at the group of kids. To his surprise Rachel was looking at him as if asking him to take command of the situation. This was surprising as most of the time he had to fight her to get control.

"Right," he said nodding to himself. "Puck, Lauren, Artie and Brittany take the bus and drive until you get signal on one of the phones, take all of them. I want you to call an ambulance here as soon as you get there then come straight back." The four of the took off towards the bus with all of the groups phones.  
>"Santana go find the rest of the first aid boxes and bring them back here and Sam go and get the blankets and pillows from the tents." They both went straight to do this.<br>"Mike and Tina when Santana gets back wrap up Quinn's ankle okay." They nodded before going back to where Puck had sat Quinn down.

Soon after this Sam came back with pillows and blankets. He got Rachel to lay some of them down on the floor, getting Finn to place Kurt on top of the pile. When Santana came with the first aid boxes, he started to remove the bandages he had placed onto Kurt, replacing them with fresh ones and re-cleaning the wounds. Mercedes helped with this.

The gashes were still bleeding heavily but some of the had started to scab over. Will could now see the extent of the damage though. Without all of the lood from before he could see that the gashes were large and extremely deep. He was sure that he could see bone on one of the gashes on Kurt's right arm. He shivered before replacing the bandage quickly. Some of the gashes seemed to have gone a different colour. _Hopefully they aren't infected,_ Will thought.

Once all of the old bandage were off Kurt Will got Finn to wrap a large comforter around Kurt's shoulders, before propping the boy up into a sitting position with the cushions and blankets. There was still blood trickling from his mouth and Will didn't want Kurt to choke on his own blood, he was already breathing way to shallowly.

There was nothing to do now but wait for an ambulance. Finn had grabbed Kurt's good hand while Mercedes stroked Kurt's chestnut hair, softly.

The pile of bloodied bandages lay to the side forgotten and Will let himself start to hope that maybe, just maybe, Kurt would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so proud at my really fast updating. 8 Chapters in 2 days YESSSSSS! I'd just like to thank the person who sent this review to me -**_**This is really good do please keep writing it :D**_** as it really does make me feel like I'm not just wasting my time and someone other than just me actually likes this. **

Chapter 8

Kurt's arm was starting to tingle in a frightening way. It hurt so much. The blackness that had surrounded him seemed to have grown bored so he was back to feeling the horrible pains. He ached all over. He felt like Lady Gaga had walked over him in a pair of her spikiest heels. _Why does it hurt so much?_ He all but moaned to himself.

He could feel pressure on his hand but couldn't find the energy to squeeze back. All he wanted to do was scream at someone. Scream for the pain to go away. He could feel someone, continually stroke his head. He wanted to tell them to stop. That they would be messing it up but he just couldn't find the energy to do so.

His limbs were on fire, literally. He could taste a horrible coppery taste in his mouth. He thought that maybe it was blood but then decided he didn't care. _I'd rather be given a slushie facial all of the Neanderthals on the football team, than have to carry on going through this pain. _

Kurt thought that the pain was as if he was being given an electric shock over and over again. He tried to open his eyes but failed. He groaned, softly. He was in so much pain.

"I heard something." Kurt thought someone, who sounded, vaguely, like Mercedes shout. He felt the grip on his hand tighten.  
>"Kurt, can you hear me." Kurt thought that maybe this could have been Mr Schue speaking but couldn't be quite sure. <em>It could all just be a figment of my pain filled mind, <em>Kurt thought bitterly, biting back a loud sob as his whole body became on fire again. The pain just wouldn't leave. I

_Why can't I just go back to the numbness? _But no sooner had he thought this an image of all his friends, family and his boyfriend popped in to his head. He couldn't just let go he had to be alright for them.

Kurt tried to open his eyes again. But they felt as if they were glued shut. He felt the red hot pain course through his veins again. It hurt so much. He tried again to open his eyes and found that this time he could. He squinted up into the faces of, what look liked through the strange haze that had clogged his vision, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Sam, Santana and Mr Schue. He groaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed once more.

**:)Line Break**

Mercedes kept stroking Kurt's hair as she cried freely into Sam's shoulder. _How could this have happened? It was only meant to be a bit of a holiday with friends. _As she thought this she thought she heard a faint moan.  
>"I heard something." She shouted to anyone who would listen. Rachel looked up from where she had been sobbing into Finn's shoulder. Finn squeezed Kurt's hand, hoping for a response.<p>

"Kurt, can you hear me." Will was now kneeling beside Kurt. Quinn, Mike and Tina looked up from where they were sitting and Santana made her way towards the small group. She knelt beside Mercedes.

They sat like this hoping beyond hope that Kurt would wake up this time. After about 5 minutes they were granted there wish. Kurt's eyelids fluttered open then closed again. They did this a few times before Kurt's eyes stayed open. They were all crying with relief but Will saw something in the countertenor eyes that everyone else seemed to be missing. They were hazed over as if he were seeing through a fog.

Kurt's face twisted in pain, suddenly, causing the six of them to look extremely worried.  
>"Kurt..." Finn spoke, hesitantly, "Kurt...can you hear us?" Finn saw his brother nod quickly before wrapping his left arm around his side tightly. Tears were falling, fast, down his translucent face. Sobs wracked through his small frame which he seemed unable to control.<br>"Boo...please say something." Mercedes pulled her best friend into a hug but was shocked when he flinched away from her. Kurt was sobbing, frantically now, as he shook his head. It was as if he couldn't find the words to say.

In truth, Kurt actually just couldn't think straight through all of the pain. He wanted so desperately to fall into Mercedes' warm, friendly hug but it hurt to much to do so.

"mm...hurts." He breathed under his breath as he sobbed. He was bent over double by now; instead of leaning on the cushions. The comforter had fallen from his shoulder as he moved. He just wanted the pain to stop. It hurt to much.

"Kurt...please say something." In any other situation Kurt would of been shocked to hear the gentleness of Rachel's voice but as it was he could barely hear it over his own ragged breathing. _I'm trying, _he thought desperately.

"It...hurts..." This time it had come out louder than a breath, though he had had to stop to gasp for breath after only saying one word. This made the girls cry even harder.

"I know it hurts boo. I know. But you're going to be alright." Mercedes sobbed. Kurt tried to reply but just then the whole world seemed to rock. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control, making Kurt feel dizzy and disoriented.

Kurt's head had dropped onto his lap and he let out a loud moan of pain. His whole body convulsed. Finn went to reach for Kurt but before he could Kurt had rolled onto his knees, vomiting onto the ground. Blood mixed with vomit came out of his mouth and by the end of it Kurt was gasping for breath and dry heaving onto the ground. He was shaking like mad and the tears just kept pouring down his cheeks.  
>"Make it stop..." Kurt whimpered. He had totally forgot his friends where around him no. He felt like he was losing control, everything hurt. He just wanted it to go away.<p>

That was when Will realized the kid was having a full scale panic attack. His breathing was coming out horribly uneven and it looked like he was about to pass out again.  
>"Kurt...Kurt...can you hear me." The small boy gave a slight nod before banging his head onto his knees again. "Kurt...I need you to look at me." Will pleaded but Kurt seemed unable to comply with his wishes. He was about to ask again when Kurt lifted his head, tear filled eyes met with his own. Will motioned for everyone to give them some room, which thankfully they did. "Now Kurt...I want you to focus on my breathing okay and I want you to breathe with me okay." Kurt was hyperventilating. His whole body was wracking with sobs and blood was still spilling from the corner of his mouth.<p>

Will grabbed one of Kurt's hands and put it onto his chest and started to breathe deeply. "In...Out...In...Out..." Will prompted Kurt to do as he was. After a while Kurt's breathing had stopped coming out hitched and he was now breathing as evenly as he could. "Good...Kurt...Good..." Will praised the smaller boy.

Eventually, Kurt was breathing normally enough to slip into the black numbness again, for which he was grateful for.

Will lay the kid back down onto the pillows and let Finn take his place at the side of his brother. Mr Schue stood up on shaking legs and turned around to see that the bus was back with Arties, Brittany, Puck and Lauren.

**This chapter was a lot longer than I had originally thought it would be but never mind. Hope you all like it and once again PLEEEEEEEEEASE review. They make me soooooooooooo happy :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The ambulance said they'd be here as soon as they can, Mr Schue." Puck said from the side.  
>"Thank you Puck." Will was still shaken. All of the adrenalin that had been pumping through his veins mere moments ago seemed to have evaporated just as quickly as it had appeared. Will felt utterly exhausted. Everyone had gathered around Kurt's sleeping form.<p>

Mercedes was stroking Kurt's hair, while Finn had a hold of his brother's hand. Everyone else had gathered around the sleeping boy with silent tears in their eyes. The only sounds to break the silence of the forest were the panting breaths of the injured boy and the occasional sob that could not be held in. Even the animals had stayed silent.

They sat there for 15 minutes before a faint sirens could be heard speeding towards them. By the time the ambulance had arrived they were all sobbing in relief.

Kurt's breathing had become shallower and shallower and by the time the ambulance had sped into the camp and the paramedics had arrived it sounded as if it were about to give out.

One of the four paramedics pulled Mr Schue aside from the rest of the group to ask him what had happened.

The other three were busy working over Kurt. New Directions watched as they put a plastic breathing mask over his nose and mouth and started to peel away the now blood covered bandages. The paramedics gasped at the state of the wounds that covered the injured boy's body.

"We need to get him out of here right now." The first paramedic shouted to the others. They pulled a gurney from the back of the ambulance and loaded the injured boy onto it.  
>"Finn, go with them to the hospital and call us when you get there." Will shouted to the gangly teen who ran after his brother.<p>

As soon as Finn sat down in one of the chairs the ambulance was speeding away. The four paramedics worked over Kurt the whole journey back to the hospital.

When they reached it they ran out of the ambulance and straight into the hospital. Finn followed in a sort of daze.

First he called Mr Schue, Rachel answered. He told her he was there. Next he called home. His Mom answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello." Carole said into the phone.  
>"Mom..."Finn choked.<br>"Finn, honey what's wrong?" Carole sounded frantic on the other end of the phone.  
>"It's Kurt...he's in the hospital...he got attacked by an animal..."He choked into the phone.<br>"Oh...Oh...no...honey what hospital." Finn gave his crying Mom the name. "Right we'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up then.

Next Finn called Blaine.  
>"Hey Finn. I thought you were on a camping trip." The cheery lead warbler spoke into the phone.<br>"Blaine... you need to get to the hospital...it's Kurt...he got attacked by an animal..." Finn choked out the last bit. He heard the other end go silent.  
>"I'll be there as soon as I can." All of the cheeriness was gone from the lead warblers voice as he hung up.<p>

This left Finn to sit in the waiting room of the hospital. But for the first time since the fox had leapt onto his brother Finn was feeling happy. He knew that Kurt was going to be okay now. _The doctor's will fix him. _

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**There is a reason I have not updated for two days, whereas I have updated extremely fast with the other chapters but first I feel I have to say- THE ONLY REASON I UPDATED SO MANY CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS WAS BECAUSE OF ABSOLUTE BOREDOM AND I DID TELL YOU NOT TO GET USED TO ME UPDATING EVERYDAY AS I AM SURE SOMEONE MUST HAVE DONE. Anyways, the reason I have not updated in a while is because over the weekend it has been my birthday and last night I went to see THE IMBETWEENERS MOVIE, which was probably the most funniest movie I have ever seen. **

**Anyway this chapter has Blaine's reaction to the news in it but I don't think I could get Burt's reaction in here as well as I'm not sure I'll be able to right how he's feeling. Anyway enjoy. **

Chapter 10

New Direction's entered the waiting room, where Finn sat, first. They all sat quietly, waiting for news on Kurt. None of them said anything. They had all been able to keep a cool head in the crisis but now they were all breaking down on the inside. Before they had had to stay strong for their friend but now they didn't. Now all they could do was wait and in a way this was worse.

Quinn had been taken to a separate room by the doctors to get her ankle checked out. By the time she returned to the others, ankle strapped up, Blaine had arrived.

**LINE BREAK**

As soon as Finn had hung up Blaine broke down, he didn't even register leaving his dorm room and getting into his car. All he could think of was that _Kurt could die. _He didn't want Blaine to die. He wanted him to be all right. He couldn't believe the universe could be so cruel as to out this new problem into Kurt's life. It was so unfair.

The drive to the hospital was a blur. Blaine was pretty sure he had skipped a few traffic lights to get there but he really couldn't find the energy to care. All he cared about was getting to Kurt.

He was lucky not to have been caught by the police or gotten into a car accident by the time he got to the hospital. He walked straight into the hospital. His usually styled hair had gone curly from constantly running his fingers through it.

It had been 4 hours since Finn had called and as soon as he spotted New Directions he ran up to them, hoping for news on his boyfriend.  
>"What the hell happened?" He practically yelled at them, all dapper attitude gone.<br>"He was attacked, by an animal." Mr Schue answered solemnly.  
>"Oh. My. God." Blaine breathed, falling into the nearest chair next to Quinn. He noticed that her ankle had been strapped up. "What happened to your ankle?" He was trying to not think about how bad Kurt could be but couldn't get the images of his boyfriend lying on the ground motionless out of his head.<br>"Kurt pushed me out of the way...just before the fox jumped." Quinn was crying now. "If...if Kurt hadn't...I could have been...that could have been me...and I might not get the chance to say...thanks...for saving my life.." By the time Quinn had finished she had broken down completely.

He was about to go over to her to hug her but Brittany beat Blaine to it. She jumped off Artie's lap and pulled her into a hug.  
>"Don't cry Quinn. Our dolphins going to be fine. He's strong. He'll get through this." <em>This is probably the most insightful thing she's ever said,<em> Blaine thought to himself.

"How bad was it?" By the looks on everyone's faces Blaine could tell it hadn't been good.

For the next hour they sat in silence. Mr Schue was pacing the floor while everyone else was sat in a huddle crying. That was until Burt Hummel walked through the door shouting at the receptionist.

"Where the hell is my son!" He yelled at the frightened looking receptionist. Before she could reply though Carole had spotted her son and had led her husband over to the distraught group, much to the receptionist's relief. However, when Burt saw Mr Schue his anger came back.

"What Happened?" He all but growled at the teacher. "You where meant to look after him and now I hear about this, now you had better tell me what happened and fast." Burt was nose to nose with Will now. Carole had gone to sit next to her son, who was now crying into her shoulder.

Mr Schue knew better than to argue with Burt Hummel so he told him everything that had happened. "I really am sorry about what's happened, it shouldn't have and I really wish I'd done things differently now." Mr Schue finished.

Thankfully, before Burt could reply a doctor had come out of the swinging doors. Everyone held their breath now, they had been sitting there for more than 5 hours and now finally they might get some news on their friend.

"Kurt Hummel?"

**Please Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kurt Hummel?" The doctor asked to the waiting room. New Directions, Blaine, Burt, Carole and Will stood up. The doctor seemed puzzled by the large group of people but shrugged it off and walked towards them.  
>"Is he okay, when can we see him?" Burt asked as soon as the doctor came up to them.<br>"Please sit down." The all sat with worried looks on their faces. They all had tears spilling from their eyes. "Kurt has just come out of surgery. He had some internal bleeding but that's been stopped. When his right arm was mauled some of the nerves there were destroyed and we fear he may not be able to use that arm again but it's only a slim chance. A few of his ribs were broken and one of them pierced his lung but once again we were able to fix this but he may find it hard to breath for a while. He received a large concussion where he hit his head but that should be fine. A few of the cuts created where infected but we have him on antibiotics to stop any further infection. Also, he lost a lot of blood so we've got him on a drip." The doctor waited for all of this to sink in. Everyone was crying at how bad it sounded. They had not been expecting all of this.  
>"Is he going to be alright?" Burt managed to choke out. The doctor smiled then.<p>

"Kurt is very strong and although he is not out of the woods yet we are very optimistic."  
>"Can we see him?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.<br>"Of course, but he is unconscious and I don't think that so many of you should be visiting at once."  
>"When will he wake up?" Mr Schue asked.<br>"In about 4 hours. I suggest only 4 of you go in though. Too many people at once could overwhelm him. He's in room 46, just down the hall." With this the doctor left.

As soon as he was gone Burt, Finn, Blaine and Mercedes stood up. No one put up a fight to this. They all knew these four people where the closest to Kurt in the group sat down.

As they entered the room they let out a small gasp.  
><strong><br>Burt-**_ He looked so small. I could feel tears spilling down my cheeks at the sight of my son lying on the white hospital sheets. There were many wires attached to him and machines littered around his pale body. He looked so small on that hospital bed and all I wanted to do was take away his pain. _

**Blaine- **_If not for the machines littered around him and the wires sticking into him I would say he was asleep. Kurt looked so peaceful but at the same time I knew he wasn't. His beautiful porcelain skin was translucent and his right arm was bandaged and in a sling. All visible skin was wrapped in bandages. I dreaded to see what he looked like under his shirt. _

**Finn- **_Kurt looked so small and fragile, lying there. He was one of the strongest people I knew and he looked so broken. I thought seeing him on the ground covered in blood was bad but I thought that this was worse. The machines and wires made him look all the more broken and fragile. _

**Mercedes- **_My best friend was lying there, looking terrible and all I could do was cry. I wanted to cut someone. I wanted to take his place but I knew I couldn't. The most I could do was sit here and wait until he woke up, again. It seemed like my whole life was like waiting now. First, I had had to wait for help, while my best friend lay bleeding to death at my feet and now I had to wait for him to wake up. I really hated waiting. _

They all sat around Kurt, waiting for him to wake up. Burt was sat, sobbing into his hands, while Blaine was sat holding Kurt's arms as he ran his hands through his curly hair. Finn and Mercedes were sat around him, crying just as hard. They all felt completely useless.

**LINE BREAK**

After about 4 hours of waiting Kurt's eyes started to flutter open. His grip on Blaine's hand tightened as he let out a loud groan of pain. Blaine squeezed back. Kurt's eyes fluttered open a couple of time before focusing on the looks of concern from his Father and Blaine.  
>"Baby?" Blaine asked uncertainly.<br>"Blaine?" Kurt croaked out. Kurt felt a bit disembodied. There was no longer the constant throb of pain but instead a low hum of it. Kurt felt like he was floating on a cloud.  
>"I'm here baby..."<br>"Dad?" Kurt's voice was growing weaker now.  
>"I'm right here son." Burt's voice was laced with concern.<p>

"M...m'tired." Kurt managed to get out as he stifled a yawn, making him flinch away from the sudden pain.  
>"It's okay, baby. You're safe now. Get some sleep." Kurt nodded once before closing his eyes and falling back into oblivion.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

The next time he woke up, Kurt felt more aware of himself. Everything ached. He could feel a warm hand en-closing his own. He stifled a groan of pain as he slowly opened his tired eyes. He looked up into the concerned face of his boyfriend.

"Hey, sleepy." Blaine whispered in the dark.  
>"Hey," Kurt replied, "Where are the others.<br>"They're staying in a hostel near the hospital. Carole persuaded Burt to go home 'cause he drove all the way here. But she couldn't budge me."  
>"Oh baby, you must be so tired." <em>Typical Kurt,<em> Blaine thought.  
>"What about you love. You must be tired as well." Kurt nodded, slightly, closing his eyes. "Go get some sleep, you need it."<br>"Only if you sleep with me." Blaine laughed but lay in the bed next to Kurt all the same.

Kurt leant his head onto Blaine's chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. When everyone returned the next morning they found the two of them in the same position, Kurt lying on Blaine's chest with Blaine's arms around him, asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it.  
>Word count- 8794<strong>

Chapter 11

Kurt was let out of the hospital after a week but had to take a lot of pain medication and antibiotics. He had spent the last 2 month, mostly in his bed but had managed to get out a few times with someone else. But now he was finally allowed back to school. His arm was still in a sling but he was told it was healing nicely and he was allowed to use it properly in a couple more months. His stitches had all been taken out 3 days prior to going back to school but now he was nervous.

He was certain that by now everyone would know what had happened. Kurt still had nightmares about it but he was getting better. He didn't have them as much anymore and was sleeping better.

"Kurt, where gonna be late." Finn called from downstairs. Kurt came down the stairs, slowly. He had to walk slowly so as not to jolt any of his injuries.

He climbed into the passenger seat and Finn sped to the school. As he climbed the stairs, after Finn asked for what was probably the hundredth time if he was sure he wanted to come back, he was sure he was going to be greeted with the usual slushy but was surprised instead with what he got. As he walked down the hall to his locker he was sure he got a few looks of respect from the jocks.

By the time glee came he was utterly confused. _At least Glee will be normal,_ he thought to himself. But as soon as he entered he was swept into a kiss from his boyfriend. He was shocked but kissed back all the same. When Blaine stepped back there was a collective shout of surprise. Kurt smiled.

And for the first time since the animal had ripped and tore into his skin Kurt felt safe. He was surrounded by his friends, his second family. And he was happy.

**THE END**


End file.
